Frota Negra
'Origem' A Frota Negra foi o nome dado pelos oficiais renegados para a sua frota de naves durante o domínio forasteiro da Federação e Frota Estelar. A maioria das naves pertencia à frota aquariana e estavam espalhadas pelo quadrante, até receberem a ordem de assumir o controle das fronteiras e colônias do espaço federativo em Aquário. Os capitães que não haviam sido substituídos por clones questionaram essas ordens e logo descobriram que a Frota Estelar estava comprometida. Um dia após as naves terem descumprido as ordens oficiais, uma frota de naves forasteiras invadiu o espaço da Deep Babylon e iniciou um ataque. Todas as naves que estavam próximas foram ajudar e impedir que a base fosse destruída. Mas, com poder de fogo incrivelmente superior, os Forasteiros destruíram muitas naves e causaram sérios danos à Deep Babylon antes que a USS Bishop pudesse chegar com reforços e destruir a ameaça inimiga. Após o ataque, as naves remanescentes se aliaram a Summers para libertar a Federação e impedir o plano dos Forasteiros. Além delas, a frota de naves dos Pacificadores se juntou ao grupo insurgente após um acordo selado pelo capitão Summers. 'Composição' A Frota Negra era composta de diversos tipos de classes de naves, em sua maioria de exploração e patrulha, uma vez que as maiores naves tiveram prioridade no processo de infiltração de clones pelos Forasteiros. Dentre as naves, podemos destacar as seguintes: '- Nave capitânea:' * USS Bishop NCC 77201-A '- 1ª Subfrota:' * USS Victoria NX-77200 * USS Phoenix * USS Serenity * USS Caroline * USS Pioneer '- 2ª Subfrota:' * USS Atlas * USS Queen Elizabeth * USS Little Wing * USS Aurora * USS Windsor '- 3ª Subfrota:' * USS Aquiles * USS Orion * USS Thunderbird * USS Firefox '- Frota Pacificadora:' * 6 Naves de Comando '- Frota Antiga' * Valkyrie '- Frota Branca' * 1 nave-mãe * 5 grupos de batalha 'Plano de Ataque' O plano de ataque da Frota Negra consistiu em a USS Bishop utilizar seu motor de slipstream junto ao portal de Aquário para retornar à Via Láctea despercebida e trazendo consigo a 1ª e 2ª subfrotas. Uma vez no quadrante alfa, as subfrotas deram suporte à Bishop, defendendo-a das naves que protegiam o portal, enquanto ela iria atacar a Base X para tomar controle do portal e abri-lo para que o resto da Frota Negra atravessasse para a Via Láctea. Mas, várias horas antes da Frota Negra iniciar sua investida, o sistema da Deep Babylon foi invadido por uma frota forasteira, pegando todos de ataque e acabando completamente com o plano de ataque. A batalha foi dura, a Frota Negra contou com os reforços dos Pacificadores, da Frota Branca e dos Kyr, mas os Pacificadores enviaram naves suficientes para enfrentar todos. Star-Trek-The-Next-Generation-star-trek-the-next-generation-237884 1920 1080.jpg|USS Orion Ncc1701e.jpg|USS Firefox 1513406427.jpg|USS Aurora Olympic06.jpg|USS Little Wing USS Defiant (NX-74205), quarter view.jpg|USS Thunderbird Steamrunner class CGI model by ILM.jpg|USS Serenity Akira and Defiants fire, Message in a Bottle.jpg|USS Caroline e USS Thunderbird Akira.jpg|USS Caroline USS Prometheus, 2374 (fore).jpg|USS Atlas 31874 3.jpg|USS Queen Elizabeth|link=USS Queen Elizabeth NCC-97892 31874 2.jpg|USS Windsor CommandCarrier2.jpg|Nave Pacificadora sob ataque dos Forasteiros Valkyrie1.jpg|Valkarye, uma das naves Antigas AliancaAzeroth Frota05.jpg|Nave da Frota Branca Category:História